L'énigme du menuisier
by Griffin-0
Summary: Layton, en vrai gentleman, est toujours prêt à aider son prochain. Mais sa patience a des limites ... (One-shot)


_Deuxième one-shot sur le thème "menuiserie" du tab100 auquel je participe. _

_J'ai voulu détourner une énigme qui apparaît dans le 3ème opus des aventures de Layton, le Destin Perdu (pas de spoilers majeurs)._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Layton avait toujours été un homme honnête, intelligent, calme, mais surtout, gentleman. Quand il était question de laisser sa place à une personne âgée dans le bus, d'aider une femme enceinte à porter ses courses, de ramasser une peluche tombée d'une poussette, il n'hésitait jamais à aider son prochain. Il était même prêt à se battre contre un pseudo-vampire, à escalader des tours ou à se battre contre des robots géants à la demande d'une seule personne. Pourtant, il y eut un jour, et un seul, dans la vie du Professeur Layton où il refusa d'entendre le cri de désespoir d'une âme en peine.

En effet, suite à une étrange histoire de machine à voyager dans le temps et à un appel au secours du présumé Luke du futur, Luke et Layton s'étaient retrouvés projetés dix ans dans le futur.

Spyral et Folliot leur ayant annoncé leur arrivée dans Londres, ils s'étaient tous les deux précipités dehors et avaient été surpris – le mot est faible – de voir un décor totalement inconnu. Des habitations à l'architecture futuriste étaient entourées d'un véritable enchevêtrement de tuyaux, sortant de terre de tous les côtés, en ajoutant de la vapeur et des objets non-identifiés un peu partout qui donnaient à ce paysage un aspect peu rassurant. Nos deux compères s'étaient à peine remis de leur émotion qu'une voix masculine les avait interpellés :

« -Excusez-moi, Messieurs, vous auriez un instant s'il-vous-plaît ?

- Pardon ? … Mais bien sûr, c'est à quel sujet ?», avait répondu Layton d'une voix mal-assurée.

« - Voilà, je travaille sur ce chantier, et on m'a livré une mauvaise série de planches … Alors je me demandais si, par hasard, vous connaîtriez un moyen d'en faire des planches de la bonne taille ?

- Professeur, c'est une énigme pour vous ! », s'était exclamé Luke, toujours enthousiaste lorsqu'il s'agissait de résoudre une énigme.

« -En effet, mon garçon. Regardons donc ce problème. Intéressant … Si on prend cet endroit-là, que l'on coupe ici, que l'on place ceci là … Attendez, passez-moi une scie s'il-vous-plaît ! »

L'ouvrier avait tendu une scie métallique, aux dents bien pointues, au Professeur. Celui-ci s'en était saisi, et avait commencé à couper méthodiquement la planche. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'ouvrier avait récupéré sa scie et une planche parfaitement droite. Il avait alors remercié chaleureusement Layton.

« - Au fait, je m'appelle Art. » Les deux hommes s'étaient échangé une ferme poignée de main.

« - Heureux de vous rencontrer, Art. J'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt.

- C'est-à-dire que … Enfin … J'aurais un autre service à vous demander … Est-ce que vous pourriez recommencer ce que vous venez de faire, parce que je n'ai pas bien compris comment vous vous y êtes pris et je ne saurais pas le faire moi-même !

Layton avait hésité, mais Art avait vraiment eu l'air sincère, et avait semblé tellement gêné, que le Professeur n'avait pas eu le courage de refuser.

« -Merci beaucoup, vous me rendez un sacré service ! », lui avait dit Art dont l'expression avait changé du tout au tout.

Il avait disparu un instant dans une cabane de chantier, et en était ressorti avec une dizaine de planches identiques à la première. Layton était resté un instant perplexe, puis avait pris son courage à deux mains, ainsi qu'une scie, et s'était mis au travail.

Un quart d'heure après, il avait complètement terminé. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Il les avait essuyées d'un revers de manche, et avait réajusté son haut-de-forme sur sa tête. Luke et lui étaient repartis après avoir salué Art, heureux de pouvoir enfin commencer leurs investigations.

Après un duel d'énigmes, une bataille dans un casino et des allers-retours dans la ville à la recherche du grand Luke, Layton et Luke avaient fini par revenir à leur point de départ. L'ouvrier attendait, les yeux rivés vers le ciel. En les entendant arriver, il les avait rejoints en trottinant.

« - Re-bonjour, messieurs. Auriez-vous quelques minutes supplémentaires à m'accorder ? J'ai de nouveau un petit problème et j'ai pensé que … Enfin, venez plutôt voir par vous-même.»

Layton avait hésité un moment, puis l'avait suivi, un peu à contrecœur. Il avait découvert avec un soupir de nouvelles planches, cette fois d'une forme différente. Il avait sérieusement pensé à rebrousser chemin, mais devant la mine triste de son « ami », il s'était penché sur l'énigme qui se présentait à lui.

« -Regardez bien, je vais vous montrer comment faire, puis vous pourrez faire le reste. »

Il avait découpé la planche sous le regard attentif d'Art, puis lui avait tendu la scie.

« - A vous maintenant !

- C'est-à-dire que …. Est-ce que vous pourriez me remontrer comment faire, je n'ai pas encore très bien compris !

- Bon, regardez bien cette fois ! », lui avait dit Layton, tout en découpant une nouvelle planche.

« - Non, vraiment, je ne vois pas comment vous faites … »

Le Professeur lui avait lancé un regard appuyé, se retenant de lancer une petite pique à l'adresse de l'ouvrier. Il avait pourtant tenté de lui expliquer plusieurs fois de suite, sans succès. Il s'était résigné et avait fini le travail commencé. C'est ainsi que le Professeur Layton s'était retrouvé à scier pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Luke avait attendu, assis sur une caisse, les pieds ballants, quand il avait enfin vu le Professeur refaire son apparition, sa veste sur le bras, le visage rouge. Il s'était assis quelques instants aux côtés de son apprenti, prenant ainsi le temps de souffler un peu.

Après avoir récupéré, Layton et Luke avaient commencé à prendre la direction de Chinatown. A peine avaient-ils fait quelques pas que le Professeur avait senti une force l'entraîner en arrière en le tirant pas le col. Il avait légèrement tourné la tête et avait reconnu avec effroi un visage malheureusement familier.

« Venez voir, j'ai besoin de vous. »

Layton avait sérieusement commencé à se poser des questions sur les compétences de ce curieux personnage, mais n'avait pas eu le temps de poursuivre sa réflexion quand il avait aperçu ce qui l'attendait. Encore des planches ! Et toujours de forme différente !

« -Monsieur, je crois qu'il y a un petit malentendu entre nous. J'aurais beaucoup aimé vous aider, mais le temps presse et je vais devoir vous laisser vous débrouiller seul. Je ne doute pas un instant que vous vous en sortirez très bien ! »

Tout en parlant, Layton s'était éloigné lentement et avait commencé à partir. Luke était apparu à l'autre bout de la rue, derrière Art.

« - Tiens, voilà votre apprenti … Ce serait dommage qu'il se coupe avec cette scie, n'est-ce-pas … Si vous vous en serviez, il n'y aurait pas de risque, bien sûr !

Diverses pensées avaient alors traversées l'esprit du Professeur, « psychopathe » et « fou dangereux » entre autres.

« - Donnez-moi cette scie, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas prudent de laisser ça ici.

- Pendant que vous y êtes, vous pourriez peut-être me donner un coup de main non ?

- Mais bien sûr, avec grand plaisir !

- Vous voyez, vous avez fini par trouver le temps ! »

Après avoir terminé, Art n'avait même pas pris la peine de remercier Layton, il avait semblé avoir tout bonnement disparu. Ce n'est pas ce qui avait empêché Layton de s'éloigner le plus possible de ce chantier.

Mais il était venu un moment où lui et Luke avaient dû retourner à l'horlogerie. Devant la porte, un homme les avait attendu. Il avait fait un petit signe de la main droite, sa main gauche étant occupée à tenir une scie.

« - Professeur, je crois que c'est ….

- Je sais exactement qui est cette personne … malheureusement … », marmonna Layton dans sa barbe (expression plus appropriée à un certain autre personnage).

Le Professeur avait tiré Luke par la manche, et l'avait entraîné dans une ruelle transversale.

« -Professeur, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Le chemin aurait été plus court en passant par là ! »

« -Ne te laisse pas déconcentrer, Luke, nous avons encore de nombreux mystères à résoudre. »


End file.
